Soulmate
by Candy CherryBlossom Fhe
Summary: Kehidupan dengan latar belakang berbeda, membuat mereka menjadi pasangan 'langit' selanjutnya.../"Akankah... Langit 'kan menjawab pertanyaanku..."/AU. OOC. OC. Collab Fict. NO YAOI. DONT LIKE, DONT READ!/ItaYuuKaka. RnR, please?


**Soulmate**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by me**_

_**Enjoy...**_

**Soulmate... Jodoh...**

**Mungkin para pasangan mudalah yang paling sering menggunakan istilah ini...**

**Istilah **_**gaul**_** yang sering mereka kaitkan dengan cinta...**

**Padahal, mereka tak menyadari...**

**Bahwa mereka adalah korban**

**Yang matanya telah dibutakan oleh cinta...**

**Padahal, mereka tak meyakini...**

**Bahwa cinta takkan ada jikalau hati mereka tak saling mengerti...**

**Bahkan, mereka pun tak mempersiapkan...**

**Mempersiapkan hati mereka masing-masing...**

**Untuk menerima semua kenyataan**

**Pahit maupun manis**

**Tentang cinta...**

**Cinta...**

**Mudah diucapkan, tak mudah dipertahankan...**

**Mudah disuratkan, namun harus tersiratkan...**

**Cinta itu buta...**

**Tak mengenal usia, maupun perbedaan ras...**

**Cinta hanya mengenal hati...**

**Hati kedua pasangan yang saling mengerti...**

**Dan saling mempercayai...**

* * *

><p>FLAPP!<p>

Suara buku tebal tertutup. Yukko, sang tuan, menutup buku tersebut lalu membereskan alat-alat tulis menulisnya yang berserakan dimana-mana. Setelahnya, ia pun pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan yang sunyi senyap tersebut. Menelusuri sore yang jingga...

"Jodoh..." gumamnya, "Apa aku... Akan menemukannya?"

Ia pun berlari... Terus berlari... Menuju ke arah matahari senja yang sedang bergegas untuk menyinari belahan bumi lain yang masih terlelap. Sang Bulan yang tak sabaran, telah tampak sore ini, namun masih terlihat samar.

* * *

><p>Ditempat lain, tampak seorang lelaki dewasa yang tengah memegang kepalanya tanda sedang berpikir keras. Lalu, ia pun membuka lacinya, dan menorehkan tinta pena kerjanya di buku tua tersebut.<p>

**Hidup penuh cobaan dan derita...**

**Namun, sering diwarnai dengan cinta...**

**Tak peduli, cinta terhadap siapa...**

**Cinta mewarnai hidup setiap insan manusia...**

**Cinta 'kan terus ada...**

**Tak akan lekang oleh waktu...**

**Tak akan hangus dibakar api kecemburuan...**

**Tak akan lenyap diterpa badai...**

**Tak akan hanyut diterjang ombak besar...**

**Namun, waktu terus berjalan...**

**Membuat manusia lupa dengan kegiatannya di waktu lalu...**

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suara ketukan dari pintu.

"Masuk!" Ia pun mempersilahkan masuk.

"Terima kasih, tuan. Hari ini, saya hanya memberitahukan, kalau adik dari tuan Itachi, sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke Jepang," ujar sekretaris itu dengan sopan.

"Baiklah... Saya akan kembali ke rumah. Tolong kau kerjakan semua urusanku sementara," perintah Itachi, sang tuan pemimpin perusahaan.

"Baiklah," jawab sang sekretaris seraya membenarkan kacamatanya.

Itachi pun berjalan mengambil jasnya, lalu pergi ke arah pintu dan keluar. Sang sekretaris masih termenung disana, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menerkam mangsanya.

* * *

><p>"Itachi!" panggil wanita paruh baya dari arah dapur. "Ayo bantu Kaa-san!"<p>

"Baik," jawabnya. Ia pun bergegas menuju dapur. Namun langkahnya terhenti...

TING TONG! TING TONG! TING TONG!

Suara bel.

"Itu pasti Sasuke..." gumamnya. Ia pun berjalan pelan menuju pintu. Lalu membukakannya.

"Hi, _my baka aniki_! Lama tak jumpa!" sapa adiknya dengan sangat tidak ramah.

"_Hi! Welcome back, Saskey_!" teriak Itachi lalu memeluk adiknya.

"Huh! Kau ini masih saja seperti dulu, ya, Itachi... Kekanak-kanakan sekali..." ujar Sasuke, sang adik, ketus.

"Huh! Harusnya aku juga bilang begitu! Hei! Siapa ini?" goda Itachi seraya melirik ke arah gadis berambut pink sepinggang, yang sangat tidak biasanya, di samping adiknya.

"Hei! Dia pacarku! Berani sekali saja kau mendekatinya, akan kupotong lehermu!" ancam Sasuke.

"Ehehe... Masih seperi dulu rupanya... _Over protective_!" ujar Itachi. "Ayo masuk! Kaa-san sudah menunggu di dapur!"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke lalu mengajak kekasihnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang mewah.

"Wah, Sasuke! Kau sudah pulang? Ya ampun, Sas, Kaa-san khawatir kamu nggak selamat di pesawat..." ujar Kaa-san Sasuke, Mikoto, seraya memeluk anaknya tersebut.

"Hh... Kaa-san ini mau aku tidak selamat datang kesini?" tanya Sasuke cuek. "Lagipula, aku ini sudah besar, Kaa-san!"

"Ya.. Ya.. Ya.. Ok, sekarang cukup reunian Ibu dan Anak-nya. Ayo sekarang kita ke ruang makan! Lapar, nih, Tou-san!" protes Tou-sannya, Fugaku, yang sangat _out of character_ hari itu.

Yang lain hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Tak biasanya Tou-san begitu..." bisik Itachi ke adiknya.

"Iya, ya..." jawab Sasuke setengah berbisik.

"Oh iya, ini siapa, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto mencairkan suasana.

"Oh, ini pacarku, Kaasan, Tou-san! Namanya Sa-"

"Sakura Haruno! Yoroshiku ne!" potong Sakura, sang kekasih.

"Aku sangat benci dengan kebiasaannya memotong pembicaraanku ini," batin Sasuke.

"Wah, Saku-chan cantik, ya! Sasuke pintar, nih!" kagum Mikoto seraya memperhatikan Sakura. "Nggak seperti kakakmu ini yang terlalu pemilih!"

"Hei, aku 'kan memilih pacarku sendiri itu biar nggak repot, Kaa-san!" Alasan tak masuk akal keluar saja dari mulut Itachi.

"Alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal..." batin semuanya kecuali Itachi.

"Nah, baiklah. Ayo kita makan!" ajak Mikoto. Mereka pun menuju ruang makan.

* * *

><p>Dilain tempat, seorang gadis bermata kelam sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Menembus malam, melewati angin malam yang menusuk tulang dinginnya. Ia terus berjalan, semakin lama, semakin perlahan. Ia telah lemah. Tenaganya terkuras habis karena telah membantu korban-korban bencana alam di dekat rumah pamannya yang berjarak jauh dari rumahnya.<p>

"Hh...Capek..." keluhnya. Ia melihat cahaya terang, berasal dari salah satu toko 24 jam di pinggir jalan. Ia melirik ke dalamnya sebentar, lalu melirik sakunya.

"Wah, masih ada uang... Beli minum dulu, ah... Kering tenggorokanku..." Ia pun bergegas berlari menuju ke toko tersebut.

KRING KRING!

Suara pintu masuk terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis yang kelelahan. Mencari-cari tanda keberadaan minuman yang ia dambakan.

"Ah, ini dia! Tapi..." gumamnya seraya menunjuk ke arah minuman tersebut. "Tinggi sekali tempatnya!"

"Mau kubantu?" tanya seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Oh, tidak terima ka-" Belum selesai Yukko mengucapkan kalimat 'terima-kasih'-nya, lelaki itu telah mengambilkan sebotol minuman dari rak atas tersebut. Yukku melihat sekilas ke arahnya. Lelaki bermasker dengan rambut perak putih ke atas melawan gravitasi.

"Ini, ambillah," ujarnya. Yukko menangkapnya.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih, umm..."

"Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake. Itu namaku. Baiklah aku pergi dulu," ujarnya seraya tersenyum dari balik maskernya lalu pergi menuju ke arah kasir.

"I-Iya..." gumam Yukko. Ia pun beranjak pergi menuju kasir.

PIIP! PIIP!

"Harganya tertera dimesin," jelas sang kasir. Yukko sekilas melihat ke arah mesin tersebut.

"Oh, baiklah," Yukko merogoh sakunya. "Lho? Uangku mana?"

"Aduh! Pasti dompetku tadi terjatuh saat berlarian menuju toko... _You're stupid, _Yukko!" pekik Yukko dalam hati.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang lelaki bermasker, Kakashi.

"Em... Uangku hilang..." jelasnya.

"Oh, memang berapa harganya?" tanya Kakashi kepada sang kasir.

"Itu tertera, Pak..." jawab sang kasir malas-malasan.

"Huh! Tidak melayani pelanggan..." batin Kakashi.

"Ini," ujar Kakashi seraya menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang.

"E-Eh, tapi..." ujar Yukko.

"Tidak masalah, kok..." jawab Kakashi.

"Terima kasih sekali, ya... Aduh merepotkan, nih, aku!" ujar Yukko. Mereka pun pergi keluar toko.

"Ah, tidak kok. Oh iya, kenapa kau sendirian datang kemari? Ini malam, lho. Bahaya!" tanya Kakashi.

"Itu, tadi aku jadi sukarelawan di posko pengungsian korban-korban bencana alam di dekat rumah pamanku... Yah, karena rumah pamanku jauh, beginilah," jelas Yukko lalu meneguk minumannya dengan semangat.

"Lho? Kenapa tidak pakai taksi atau bis?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Soalnya tadi aku langsung ke perpustakaan dekat sini... Lagian rumahku sudah dekat, kok!" jawab Yukko lalu menutup botol minumannya.

" Oh... Aku belum tahu namamu... Namamu siapa?" tanya Kakashi, lagi-lagi.

"Eh, iya! Lupa! Namaku Yukko Hakezawa, tinggal dekat sini. Kamu tinggal dimana?" tanya Yukko balik.

"Oh, dekat sini juga kok, Yukko..." jawabnya. Hening sejenak menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Eh, ini rumahku! Ayo masuk!" ajak Yukko setelah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Hn, tidak usah, aku mau langsung pulang. Ya sudah, sampai jumpa!" ujar Kakashi lalu kembali berjalan.

"Sampai jumpa! Hati-hati, ya!" teriak Yukko dengan semangat.

"Yah, setidaknya aku dapat teman baru..." batin Yukko lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan semangat.

"Yukko, ya? Wanita yang... manis," batin Kakashi lalu meneruskan perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

* * *

><p>Yukko pun membaringkan badannya di kasur lembut miliknya. Ia pun mengambil buku tua yang tadi ia bawa di tasnya, lalu kembali menulis...<p>

**Jika cinta tak harus memiliki...**

**Mengapa Tuhan tak menyetujui?**

Ia menulis dengan muka yang sangat serius.

**Cinta...**

**Aku jatuh cinta...**

**Padanya pada pandangan pertama...**

**Kepada seorang insan manusia yang berhati mulia...**

**Bertutur kata sopan penuh hormat...**

**Apa yang kurasakan ini?**

**Hati terasa berdebar-debar...**

**Darah seakan mengalir lebih ke wajahku...**

**Jantung seperti diperintahkan untuk bekerja lebih kuat...**

**Dan sepertinya...**

**Wajahku akan penuh semburat merah...**

**Semburat merah yang setia menemani**

**Disaat malu, marah...**

**Maupun cinta...**

**Ya Tuhan...**

**Demi bulan yang bersinar...**

**Demi bintang-bintang kecil yang cahayanya seperti lilin bertaburan...**

**Demi malam yang anginnya menusuk ke hatiku...**

**Sungguh, sepertinya, aku tahu mengapa aku ada...**

**Aku ada...**

**Untuk cinta...**

Yukko pun menutup buku tua tersebut, lalu membuka televisi untuk mencari acara yang menarik.

"Hh... Tidak ada yang menarik..." keluh Yukko seraya menekan-nekan tombol _remote_ televisinya. Ia pun mematikan televisinya, lalu bergegas menuju balkon kamarnya. Lalu menaruh wajahnya ke tangannya yang berada diatas pagar balkonnya, menatap ke arah bintang-bintang kecil di langit malam kelam.

"Melihat bintang sepertinya lebih menarik dari menonton televisi..." kagumnya. Bintang jatuh pun terbesit di langit malam tersebut. Yukko menaruh tangannya seperti sedang memohon, untuk memohon kepada bintang jatuh.

_**Wahai bintang jatuh...**_

Ia pun memejamkan matanya.

_**Tolong kabulkan permintaanku ini... Tolong...**_

_**Aku ingin, aku pinta, aku mohon...**_

Langit pun semakin cerah melihat insan manusia yang sedang memohon dengan manisnya dari balkon kamarnya.

_**Tolong... Tunjukkan...**_

_**Siapa cinta sejatiku?**_

* * *

><p>Di balkon kamar seorang lelaki paruh baya, berdirilah Itachi, dengan rambut hitam kelam panjang yang dikuncir. Wajahnya dihiasi dengan <em>ukiran unik<em> atau singkat saja, keriput panjang di kiri dan kanan hidungnya.

"Oh Tuhan..." gumamnya.

"Akankah... Aku bisa mendapatkan wanita yang benar-benar pantas untukku..."

"Wah, bintang jatuh!" serunya seraya melihat ke arah langit. Ia pun menunduk, lalu berdoa, memohon, kepada bintang jatuh.

_**Wahai bintang jatuh...**_

_**Akankah aku akan mendapatkan cinta sejatiku?**_

_**Akankah aku mendapatkan wanita yang selalu setia menemaniku hingga akhir hayatku?**_

_**Tolong, jawab pertanyaanku...**_

Ia pun mengakhiri doanya, lalu kembali memandang ke arah bintang seraya bersenandung kecil.

_Langit..._

_Dengar anganku_

_Angan yang bisu... Takkan terdengar oleh lainnya...  
><em>

Tak disangka, Yukko pun menyanyikan lagu yang sama.

_Mungkin terdengar konyol..._

_Namun sangat kuingin tahu jawabnya..._

_Kumohon, dengarlah..._

_Senandung kecil dariku..._

_Lalu sampaikan padanya..._

Itachi terus bernyanyi dengan suara merdu. Suara jangkrik bernyanyi menjadi pengiring indahnya lagu malam itu.

_Bahwa aku mencintainya..._

_Bahwa aku selalu menunggunya..._

_Menunggu disini tanpa ada yang temani..._

_Senandung kecil hanya meringankan beban..._

_Tolong, langit malam kelabu..._

_Kabulkanlah..._

Yukko pun memejamkan matanya. Begitu pula Itachi, untuk menghayati lagu tersebut.

_Permintaanku..._

_Hanya satu..._

_Tolong sampaikan padanya..._

_Ku cinta dia..._

Lagu itu diakhiri dengan nada yang agak tinggi. Yukko pun masuk ke dalam, mengambil biolanya. Sedangkan Itachi yang berada dilain tempat, masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil gitar akustiknya. Setelah kembali, mereka pun kembali bernyanyi, namun kali ini terdengar lebih merdu dan lebih pilu.

Sang langit yang iba pun meneteskan air mata kepada dua insan ini. Hujan turun dengan derasnya, membuat para katak-katak jantan yang mencari pasangannya, bernyanyi lebih merdu akan datangnya hujan. Jangkrik-jangkrik yang menemani mereka bernyanyi tadi pun berteduh di bawah daun rumput ilalang. Sedangkan, Yukko mengembalikan biolanya, mencegah agar biolanya tak rusak karena 2 minggu lagi ia akan mengikuti kontes musik. Itachi, masih termenung. Memegang gitar akustiknya, lalu menatap ke arah langit.

"Mungkinkah..." batin mereka berdua. "Langit telah memberiku jawaban..."

**To Be Continued...**

**Konnichiwa, minna-san! Fhe datang lagi dengan fic baru yang tentunya lebih gaje dan lebih kurang humornya. Kali ini pair lain, ah... Tapi marganya saya pinjam dari **AnGeL Yumi Yunna HikaRin**-san yang berbaik hati meminjamkannya. Oh iya, lagu di fic ini, sebenernya Fhe karang sendiri... Gomen minna-san kalau mengecewakan ==" Maaf atas keterlambatan fic-fic Fhe yang lain, karena Fhe lagi mau vakum dulu dari dunia FFn setelah publish fic ini... Jadi, kalau banyak fic-fic Fhe yang terbengkalai, itu semua sudah saya jelaskan diatas... Sorry, _all_... m(_'_)m  
><strong>

**Baiklah, seperti biasa, saya memang bukan penulis ulung maupun seorang penyair hebat yang biasa menorehkan imajinasinya ke dalam sebuah puisi. Oleh karena itu, saya sangat butuh review dari semua...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please...**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Fhe**


End file.
